


Baekhyun vs. Jongdae

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and his boyfriend get in a big fight that they blow way out or proportion and end up dragging everybody else into it. This does not go particularly well for the others, but Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol survive. Somehow.





	Baekhyun vs. Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting with my sister in the emergency room but I took the time to post this :/
> 
> I made up my prompt for this forever ago, but I didn't put a lot of detail into it so I have no idea what my original plot plan was. Oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! It's not a lot, but I had fun writing it!

Chanyeol was mostly asleep by now, his breathing even and steady while his eyelashes fluttered. He had always been pretty good at falling asleep quickly, the skill having been improved upon with all the weird hours that came with being an idol. But Kyungsoo didn't have that skill. Sure, he could fall asleep anywhere, but it still took him a while, and he couldn't sleep if there were certain sounds around him.

Right now, he couldn't sleep because of Baekhyun and Jongdae. They had been arguing all day, off and on about a million different things. It was one of their first lovers spats and so they forgot that they were supposed to be in love and kept being as undercutting as possible.

Junmyeon had sent everyone to be about thirty minutes ago, enforcing his new curfew rules strongly, but Jongdae and Baekhyun were still in the living room arguing. He had heard Junmyeon snap at them ten minutes ago, but they hadn't even paused to recognize his presence.

"Kyungsoo-ah," Chanyeol sighed, turning onto his side to face him. "I can feel you thinking."

Kyungsoo turned to face Chanyeol as well, his hair falling into his eyes. He should really get it cut again.

"What's on your mind, baby?"

Kyungsoo huffed. "I can hear them."

Chanyeol sighed and reached around Kyungsoo, pulling him towards his chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could get them to shut up. It's such a stupid fight."

Kyungsoo nodded in the space between himself and Chanyeol. "I know. It's Baekhyun's fault they're still fighting, he can't accept that he's wrong sometimes."

Chanyeol had been running on Kyungsoo's back to try and calm him down, but he suddenly froze. Kyungsoo was finally starting to doze off, so he didn't notice until Chanyeol gripped his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Wait, you're siding with Jongdae? He's obviously blowing all of this out of proportion!"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and flipped over, hoping that if he didn't respond, Chanyeol would give up and go to sleep. He did not.

"No, don't ignore me, this so serious business!"

Kyungsoo sighed heavily and sat up, pushing the blanket onto Chanyeol's side. He could tell he wasn't gonna get any sleep in here, so he was setting his hopes on being able to sneak into Sehun and Junmyeon's room.

"No, baby, where are you going? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to start us fighting, too. Come back to bed." Chanyeol was whining, which was adorable and Kyungsoo really wanted to cave and just cuddle back with his boyfriend. But he knew he wouldn't be able to rest now and he needed at least a few minutes away.

"Just go back to sleep, hyung. I promise I'm not mad, I just need a minute."

Chanyeol's pout deepened and he rolled into Kyungsoo's spot, reaching for him weakly. Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and left a kiss on his knuckles. When he pulled away, Chanyeol was already fast asleep, his arm hanging over the edge.

Jongdae and Baekhyun had finally given up on fighting and were staring deep into each other's eyes, occasionally leaning forward to kiss each other. Kyungsoo thought they were disgusting, so he went ahead and interrupted them, flopping onto the couch behind Baekhyun and jostling him off the couch.

"Hey!" he squawked, turning to glare at Kyungsoo.

"Sorry, hyung," Kyungsoo moaned, reaching and trying to pull the blanket off the back of the couch. Jongdae reached up and loosened it for him, helping cover him up. He was a sweet hyung.

"Wow," Baekhyun huffed. Kyungsoo rolled over to face the couch, his head now in Jongdae's lap. "Look at you being all polite and kind now that it's not to me."

Jongdae made a quip back at him, but he was so tired now, more or less half asleep, so he just let his mind tune out all the noise and fell asleep in Jongdae's lap.

* * *

Kyungsoo is woken up by Junmyeon screaming from a couple rooms away. Jongdae had left him with the blanket, plus another that is probably Baekhyun's. Chanyeol is laying on the floor next to him, snoring lightly with his own blanket over his shoulders and his arm as a pillow.

Kyungsoo rolls over and runs his hands through Chanyeol's hair. He mumbled in his sleep and follows Kyungsoo's hand, but he doesn't actually open his eyes.

"I can't believe you're taking this so seriously!" Junmyeon shrieked. "I just think Jongdae has a point; that doesn't mean we need to fight over this, too!"

Kyungsoo shoved his head under one of the couch pillows, but he could still hear Yixing snap back at him.

"I think you're being unreasonable. This isn't about who has a point or who thinks what. This is about how you never actually listen to me when I try and give you advice."

"Well, I didn't ask for your advice, Yixing, so maybe you should just go do whatever it is you do and leave me the hell alone."

There was the sound of a door slamming and then Yixing walking down the hall towards him, his feet sounding heavy and making the floors creak. He slowed into the living room when he caught Kyungsoo's eye and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he whispered. "But I'm glad you and Chanyeol made up."

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, confused.

"We heard you last night. I'm glad you're not like me and…" He caught himself before he said it, quickly turning and leaving the dorm, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

Chanyeol sat up and looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes bleary but also aware enough to focus. "What did he say? Did we fight last night?"

Kyungsoo scoffed and sat as well, leaning down to kiss Chanyeol, despite his terrible morning breath. "Hyung, you're sleeping on the living room floor."

Chanyeol gave him a dopey smile and gripped the front of Kyungsoo's shirt, pulling him down so he could kiss him again. 

Jongdae sighed dreamily from behind Chanyeol and they both jolted, turning to see him. He looked happy for them, but then Baekhyun was behind him, hitting him in the head and starting a fight again.

* * *

By the end of the week, the group had been split in half. Junmyeon and Yixing weren't talking, (although they were keeping basically everyone up at night). Sehun and Jongin kept trying to one up each other, which resorted in things being thrown. And Minseok kept dragging Chanyeol away, claiming he was "fraternizing with the enemy."

And while Kyungsoo was having fun pretending to hate half the group, he was also happy that he and Chanyeol were still going strong, getting in bed together every night and kissing each other between recounts of the day's activities.

He could sleep well now, with Chanyeol's arms around him and Baekhyun and Jongdae's bickering in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is, I'm sorry. 
> 
> follow me on twt (@kycluvbot) and tumblr (lemonyos and minhyuksuki)


End file.
